enfermitos
by cabanillas
Summary: deidara se pone enfermo y contagia a unos cuantos compañeros, pero pein estara dispuesto a todo con tal de no enfermar, incluso a...


Todos los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

_En cursiva los pensamientos de los personajes_

Esta historia la escribí mientras pasaba un constipado impresionante, espero que os guste.

_............................................................................................................................................._

Enfermitos

-AAACHIS, AAACHIS!!!

-JODER!! Que puto asco, cuando se estornuda uno se tapa la boca, MIRA COMO ME HAS PUESTO DE MOCOS!!! SUBNORMAL!!

-ummh lo siento hidan, yo no tengo la culpa de estar enfermito, ummh.

-pero si tienes la culpa de ser un guarro mira como as puesto a hidan, que asco, tienes que aprender a taparte la boca para estornudar- dice kakuzu mirando de arriba abajo a hidan que realmente esta cubierto de mocos.

-ves hasta kakuzu me apoya, deidara como vuelvas a hacerlo juro por jashin sama que te mato, me voy a duchar a ver si me quito esta mierda de mocos... Ah!! y tu te encargas de lavar mi ropa.

-quee? Pero si estoy enfermo! Tengo que guardar reposo, ummh!!!

-eso me da igual, además si tu lo ensucias tu lo limpias...

-pero si la lavadora esta estropeada, tendre que lavarlo a mano, ummh...

-no es mi problema- se empieza a quitar la ropa y se la tira a deidara a la cara.

-AAAHGG, ahora eres tu el guarro, tápate por dios.

-si no te gusta la creación de jashin no la mires.

-pero que están haciendo- dijo pein que acababa de llegar a la sala-¡te prohibí el mes pasado que pasearas desnudo por la cueva, hidan!

hidan como de costumbre, paso de dar explicaciones y se fue a la ducha, deidara tubo que explicar la situación y consiguió ablandar el duro corazón del líder,

-bueno, bueno se que estas muy constipado así que mandare a Kisame para que lo limpie por ti, tu reposa, y espero por tu bien que estés curado para la siguiente misión...

-O.o eeee si...

kisame protesto, lloro, incluso suplico, le daba un terrible asco lavar la ropa de hidan y mas si estaba llena de mocos, pero al final tubo que hacerlo.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno.

-deidara, se que estas enfermo pero por que leches tienes que dejar los pañuelos de mocos por ahí- comento sasori mirando de forma asesina a deidara

-ummh, lo siento sasori- dijo intentando poner ojos de cachorrito

-ya estoy arto de tu incompetencia, ayer tuve que lavar la ropa por ti, si estas enfermo no deberías ni salir de tu habitación, así no nos molestarías

-Eres muy injusto, deberías saber lo que siento, es mas, creo que te estas constipando tu también, ayer por la noche te oí toser

-eso es menti... AACHIS

-AJAAJAAA ERES UN INÚTIL COMO DEIDARA

-callate hidan- grito Kisame poniéndose colorado

-no me de la gana... AACHIS AAACHISS

todos miran a deidara Kisame y hidan, y disimuladamente se alejan

-creo que se lo que a sucedido- dijo itachi con gran elocuencia- debido a que deidara es un descuidado y deja mocos por todas partes estos dos se han constipado, hidan se contagio cuando deidara le tosió y Kisame cuando tubo que lavar la ropa sucia de hidan.

-que agudeza mental, tu siempre me sorprendes itachi- dijo pein reflejando una gran admiración

-tampoco hacia falta pensar mucho para llegar a esa conclusión- dijo en susurros kakuzu

-hay que hacer algo pein, yo no quiero ponerme enfermita. Nos van a contagiar a todos!!

-no se puede hacer nada konan- dijo pein mirándola con ternura- pero te prometo que yo te protegeré

-no servirá de nada- dijo tobi con la clase de voz que ponía cuando se le ocurría una idea- yo tengo una solución- a cada segundo que pasaba tobi daba mas miedo- propongo que los encerremos a todos en el ala oeste de la akatsuki cueva, allí hay cuatro habitaciones y un baño, los encerraremos ahí asta que se les pase la enfermedad, así nosotros no nos contagiaremos.

-es una muy buena idea aunque no me esperaba eso de ti tobi, no te creía tan desalmado- dijo pein

-si os molestarais en conocerme un poco mejor descubriríais que...

-PERO QUE DICES IMBECIL!! No permitiré que me encierren con esos dos tontos-dijo hidan

-pues eso haremos hidan, mas vale que no os resistáis, chicos...-dijo refiriéndose el resto de los akatsuki- apresarlos y encerrarlos en el ala oeste de la cueva y luego hacer una técnica para que no puedan salir

-que?? pero no hay nada en ese sitio hace años que no limpiamos en esa área, es mas, ahí guardamos los trastos viejos, ni siquiera hay ventanas

-así aprovecháis y limpiáis un poco, y creo que hay una bombilla...

-NOOOOO mas limpieza no, por lo que mas quieras líder no me hagas esto!!!!

El resto de integrantes de la organización empiezan a rodearlos, los pobres enfermitos intentan oponer resistencia, pero enseguida caen presos por sus compañeros y son encerrados en un inhóspito lugar de la akatsukicueva.

Una vez allí...

-¡¡¡esto es tu culpa deidara TE ODIO!!!- grita Kisame

-deidara te juro que en el tiempo que estemos aquí lo pasaras muy mal, para empezar vas a limpiar esta pocilga, en el baño hay agua y trapos así que ya estas empezando... AACHISS- dijo hidan con crueldad

-pe pero si no hay ni fregona... ummh

-ooooooooh la señorita no es lo bastante fuerte para limpiar el suelo de rodillas-dijo Kisame burlón

-maldita sea, cuando acabe con este basurero, no querréis iros de aquí AACHIS ummh...

en el salón...

-bien ahora esos tres focos de virus están encerrados, pero eso no significa que estemos a salvo, deidara podría haber contagiado a mas gente, os recuerdo que el dejaba siempre los pañuelos por ahí -dijo pein con aire de autoridad- cuando alguien enferme será inmediatamente encerrado en con los demás marginados

-marginados... pobrecitos

-pero si fue tu idea tobi- dijo itachi

-ahora preparar la comida para los prisioneros y llevársela , ah, y vigilad que no maten a deidara

-quizás nos estemos pasando son nuestros compañeros... no nuestros presos...-dijo itachi

-bab, tonterías tu prepara la comida- dijo pein un poco molesto

mientras, en el ala oeste, deidara limpiaba con verdadero entusiasmo y Kisame y hidan planeaban como escapar.

-cuando entren con la comida les matamos y luego huimos- dijo hidan sádicamente

-O.o creo que con un golpe en la cabeza bastara.

-no, esta ofensa no la olvido, quiero venganza

-¡pero no hace falta matar a nadie!

-esta bien, entonces que hacemos

-¡podemos partirles las piernas!

-¡¡Tu calla deidara!!y sigue limpiando- dijo hidan- pero as tenido una buena idea, que te parece Kisame

-perfecto, bien, pues eso haremos, esperaremos a que traigan la comida y luego... ZAS!!

Estuvieron esperando un buen rato y sucedió lo que menos esperaban, de la nada aparecieron tres platos

-PERO QUE ES ESTO-grito Kisame

-deben haber hacho un jutsu para teletrasportar la comida ummh- dijo deidara

-nooooooo, ¿en serio Deidara? Jo que listo eres- dijo hidan con malicia- pues claro que han hecho un jutsu,¡y sigue limpiando!

-pero yo quiero comer...

en el salón.

-la técnica a salido bien- dijo itachi- espero que les guste la comida que prepare

-pues claro que les gustara, tu cocinas estupendamente

-gracias jefe

el resto el día vieron películas y durmieron la siesta, vamos que estuvieron vagueando todo el día,

-me voy a dormir- dijo sasori mientras salía por la puerta.

-e, e ,chicos- dijo konan- creo que sasori esta enfermo, hoy le e visto sonarse los mocos

-claro- dijo kakuzu- por eso se ha ido a la cama tan pronto, por que se encuentra mal, propongo que esperemos a que este dormido y luego...

-¡¡luego lo atacamos lo atamos y lo y lo llevamos con los demás proscritos- dijo pein emocionado

-Ooooh quiza nos estemos pasando- dijo tobi- no sabemos si esta enfermo

-esta claro que esta enfermo- dijo pein en tono persuasivo- venga tobi, todos estamos de acuerdo, kakuzu, konan, Yo, itachi ...

-yo no e dado mi opinión- dijo itachi molesto

-venga tobi, además todo fue tu idea- dijo pein como si itachi no hubiese dicho nada

-esta bieen- acepto tobi

esperaron a que sasori estuviera profundamente dormido y le atacaron

-WUAAAAAA!!! QUE HACEIS-grito espantado sasori mientras le ataban de pies y manos

-no te hagas el tonto sasori, sabemos que estas contagiado, te llevaremos inmediatamente con los de tu clase- dijo pein

-PERO QUE COÑO DICES!! TE MATARE ME OYES!! TE MATARE Y LUEGO TE CONVERTIRE EN UNA MARIONETA!!!- grito sasori con todas sus fuerzas

-pobrecillo no sabe o que dice, itachi teletrasportale inmediatamente

-si jefe

itachi hizo una serie de sellos y sasori apareció con los demás dándoles un buen susto

-¿que haces aquí sasori?- dijo Deidara medio dormido

-me han traído esos pirados, ¡creí que querían violarme¡ a sido horrible

-¡¡¿que te han violado!!?- exclamo Deidara horrorizado

-pero que clase de cosas hacéis ahí fuera- dijo hidan

-¡que no concho, que no me han violado!- dijo sasori cansado

-pues entonces que haces aquí- dijo Kisame

sasori les contó toda su historia con pelos y señales.

Al día siguiente

-se que puede resultar cruel pero es por el bien común, lo entiendes, no itachi

-si, ya lo se líder _esto es una locura, se le esta yendo de las manos _bueno si me disculpas necesito meditar un rato en el jardín

-si, si claro- dijo pein risueño

en vez de ir a meditar itachi se dirigió a otra parte _tengo que acabar con esto-_pensaba itachi-_creo que estoy enfermado y no voy a permitir que me encierren a mi también_

-oye no creí que esto estuviera tan limpio...- dijo sasori un poco sorprendido

-siesta limpio es porque lo e limpiado yo ummh, ayer me di una paliza a limpiar y lo e dejado todo reluciente ummh ¡y solo con agua y un trapo! A veces me pregunto por que lo hago todo tan bien...

-¡cállate de una vez!, no eres nada limpio, te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me lleno de mocos- dijo hidan malhumorado

-hidan- dijo Kisame

-que- respondió de mala gana

-estas muy caliente- dijo Kisame mientras le tocaba la mejilla

todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, y miraron a Kisame extrañados

-tampoco llevamos aquí tanto tiempo como para estar pensando en eso Kisame pervertido- dijo sasori

-QUE ME ESTAS INSINUANDO- grito hidan fuera de si

-no insinuó nada- dijo Kisame un tanto intimidado- solo digo que tienes fiebre

-eso es una tonte...-intento decir hidan mientras todos se abalanzaban a tocarle la frente

-es verdad, estas muy enfermo, ummh- dijo Deidara

-si es preocupante, debes de tener mucha fiebre

-¿que le estáis haciendo a hidan?- dijo itachi que acababa de volatilizarse en la habitación.

Todos se apartaron del pobre hidan, y miraron asombrados a itachi

-tu también estas enfermo- dijo Kisame

-no, e venido a ayudaros- dijo itachi- ¿por qué todo esta tan limpio? Que raro

-es una larga historia que seguro Deidara te contara con todo lujo de detalles cuando salgamos de aquí, cuéntanos tu plan, ¡rápido!- dijo sasori

itachi les contó su plan

-es muy importante que hagáis lo que os he dicho- dijo itachi-entendéis el plan, no

-tampoco somos tan tontos para no entenderlo, venga tienes que irte- dijo Deidara

-la verdad que me da un poco de pena dejaros aquí- dijo itachi

-yo ya estoy casi curado- dijo Deidara

-yo ni siquiera estoy enfermo- dijo sasori- las marionetas ni enfermamos ni comemos

-ahora que lo pienso es lógico-dijo itachi- AH! y darle un baño frió a hidan, le esta subiendo mucho la fiebre, podría morir

-pero si soy inmortal

-ya pero aun así la fiebre podría afectarte al cerebro, y recordad que esto que hago por vosotros tiene un precio, cuando os saque de aquí tendréis que cumplir el trato que hicimos- dijo itachi

cuando itachi se fue, Kisame, sasori y Deidara intentaron dar un baño frio a hidan

-NOOOO! QUE ESTA MUY FRIA!!!- gritaba hidan como un loco

-ahora que le e sujetado las manos, quitarle la ropa- dijo Kisame que apenas podía sujetar a hidan el cual se movía como un loco

-esto si que parece una violación- dijo sasori con desagrado mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones a hidan

-lo siento pero es por tu bien hidan- dijo Deidara de forma sincera- ya as oído a itachi

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡¡¡A LA BAÑERA NOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritaba hidan desesperadamente

mientras itachi llevaba a cabo su plan

-se que esto es difícil de creer pero debes afrontarlo con valentía, jefe

-que pasa itachi- dijo pein alarmado

-konan esta enferma

-¿qué? ¿seguro?

-si esto seguro al cien por cien, la vi toser ayer, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo itachi con tono dramático

-tienes razón, no serian un buen líder si me dejara llevar por los sentimientos en estos momentos tan difíciles

Itachi y pein informaron a tobi ya a kakuzu de lo sucedido, y los cuatro asaltaron a la kunoichi cuando salía del baño, después la trasladaron. Con los demás enfermos

-ya no tienes tanta fiebre, a que ya te encuentras mejor- dijo Deidara amablemente

-cállate, a sido humillante- dijo hidan con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero si solo te hemos metido en la bañera- dijo Kisame- ¿has pasado verguenza? Pero si te hemos visto miles de veces desnudo, el mes pasado estuviste un día entero paseándote como dios te trajo al mundo por la cueva y pein te lo prohibió porque Konan te miraba de forma pervertida

-es verdad- dijo sasori riéndose- venga, anímate, esto que a pasado hoy no se lo contaremos a nadie

-mirad quien a llegado- dijo Deidara con malicia

acababa de aparecer Konan, estaba atada y muy malhumorada por lo que acababa de suceder

-desatarme ahora mismo- dijo Konan de forma amenazante

-me temo que eso no es posible- dijo Kisame sacando el bote de cloroformo que le había dado itachi.

La dejaron inconsciente acercándole el bote a la nariz

En el salón itachi se disponía a seguir llevando a cabo su plan.

Como todos los miércoles itachi preparaba la comida, pero en la de kakuzu puso una sustancia que le haria toser con toda seguridad.

-que buena la comida itachi- dijo pein relamiéndose

-me alegro de que te guste, y tu kakuzu ¿te gusta la comida?- dijo intentando ocultar un tono malicioso en la voz

-eee... e e- apenas podía hablar, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no toser, incluso se estaba poniendo rojo- ACHISSS ACHIS ACHISSSSSS

pein se aparto de la mesa espantado y itachi se levanto y señalo a kakuzu con el dedo mientras decía.

-¡¡esta contaminado!!

Enseguida Pein ordeno que le capturasen y entre los tres lo consiguieron, ataron a kakuzu que tenia un terrible ataque de tos

-telertrasportale itachi- dijo Pein orgulloso de si mismo

-si claro _muy pronto te trasportare a ti loco psicópata_

después cuando Pein se fue a echar la siesta itachi le contó el plan a tobi

-tu lo entiendes verdad tobi, estamos de acuerdo en que hay que acabar con esto, me ayudaras ¿no? se que tu me apoyaras- dijo itachi convincentemente

-yo siempre estaré contigo porque eres mi amigo- dijo tobi en un tono bastante extraño

-eeee... si-dijo itachi un poco asustado- ahora tenemos que seguir el plan

itachi y tobi esperaron a que Pein estuviera profundamente dormido y le atacaron

-AAGGGH que demonios pasa- Pein intento levantarse pero ya estaba totalmente atado, tobi e itachi le cogieron de los pies y le llevaron arrastras asta el ala oeste

-¡pero que coño pasa! ¡Que hacéis!

-te estoy dando una lección- dijo itachi- así aprenderás a no apresar y maltratar a tus empleados- dijo mientras abría la puerta que separaba a los enfermos de los sanos, en el interior kakuzu y Konan estaban inconscientes y maniatados en una esquina, hidan sasori Deidara y Kisame estaban de pie y miraban triunfales a Pein.

-pero que...- intento decir Pein

-hiciste muy mal encerrándolos como animales, se que la idea fue de tobi pero al menos el se arrepintió, ahora vas a sufrir lo que ellos- dijo itachi

-pero porque, yo creí que éramos amigos...- dijo Pein al borde de las lagrimas

-precisamente porque soy tu amigo hago esto- dijo itachi con tristeza- no puedes encerrar a tus compañeros porque estén enfermos, tienes que aprender a comportarte al menos con nosotros, pero tampoco lo vas a pasar tan mal como ellos, para empezar no estas enfermo y para terminar, como puedes observar esto esta muy limpio y lo mas seguro es que traiga camas para que no durmáis en el suelo

-lo hemos pasado muy mal Pein- dijo Kisame- tu Konan y kakuzu tenéis que pagar

-si, y yo ni siquiera estaba enfermo- dijo sasori

-yo e vivido aquí el hecho mas traumático de toda mi vida- dijo hidan

-ya podéis mantener esto limpio- dijo Deidara en tono de amenaza

-tenéis razón- dijo Pein como niño arrepentido- me lo merezco

-os sacare cuando Deidara, Kisame y hidan estén totalmente curados- dijo itachi mientras se aproximaba a Pein con un trapo impregnado en cloroformo, lo dejo inconsciente y después lo desato al igual que a Konan y kakuzu

al día siguiente itachi estaba realmente enfermo, y Deidara sasori Kisame y hidan tuvieron que cumplir su parte del trato que consistía en cuidar a itachi mientras le durara la enfermedad, le limpiaron el cuarto, le hicieron la comida incluso le leyeron un cuento.

itachi Deidara y Kisame se recuperaron perfectamente al poco tiempo gracias a que zedsu volvió de su misión y les preparo una medicina con plantas curativas , sin embargo hidan... hidan nunca fue el mismo, la realidad es que las altas fiebres que tubo que soportar dañaron su ya de por si maltratado cerebro.

Cuando estuvieron físicamente sanos liberaron a Pein y a los demás, Konan estaba bastante resentida y kakuzu estuvo detrás de una serie de "accidentes" que les sucedieron a los integrantes del complot, pero Pein aprendió la lección y a partir de ese día fue mejor persona con sus compañeros, incluso les dio una semana de vacaciones


End file.
